Cinderella Vs Mr Werewolf
by viriyaduchsam1234
Summary: Mikan Sakura Yukihira, A poor teenage girl abused by her stepmother and stepsisters had decided to move to find a job in Tokyo, with her best friends Hotaru Imai and Sumire Shoda. What happens when she encounter the boss of the 'Dark Agent' Natsume Hyuuga, the hot, handsome, stubborn, strong and a playboy? Will she find her prince charming or end up with a werewolf instead?
1. Chapter 1- Stepmother & sisters?

Me: Hi! This is my first ever story, so I apologize if its not perfect. I don't own Gakuen Alice nor the original characters. Please read and review!

xxxxxx

_Hi my name is Mikan Sakura Yukihira, Today I'm going to tell you a tale of my life.. By the way, you've must've heard of the story called 'Cinderella ', yes? Well, my story is similar. But however it's NOT exactly what you think it is like, go to the ball, meet your prince, live happily ever after? Hmm nope. I didn't meet my prince charming or whatsoever. Instead I met a wolf! Hah! Can you believe that?! Unlike the character that a prince charming would be like, he is just like a wolf! Rude, arrogant, jerk, perverted, arghhh.. Let's just pause it there .._

_It all started .._

**Mikan's POV**

_Riiiing_

I woke up from the sound of my annoying alarm clock, I checked and see the time, CRAP it's 5.30 a.m! I'm going to be late! You might as ..late for what right? Oh well, Here's the answer- late for doing house works. I rushed up to the bathroom to take a shower and get dresses then went downstairs to clean THE whole house (not really.. just a few rooms) then prepare some breakfast.

2 hours had passed..

10

9

8

7

4

2

1

0

" Mikaaaaan! '' There goes my stepsisters. Yes STEPSISTERS you heard it right. I sighed and climbed up the stairs to their room.

" Come here and help take the laundry out" Mei, ordered.

" And take these dresses and iron them. We are going on a double date tomorrow night" Said Miku.

"Kay." I replied and walked out of the room with the laundry clothes and the 2 dresses.

Okay, let me tell you some more facts. Well umm.. My late father, Izumi Yukihira was actually a rich businessman, When my late biological mother, Yuka Azumi Yukihira passed away, he fell depressed, but over time he found a new women and married her. She also had 2 daughters. When they came into the family we became poorer and poorer, because they kept soending the money on shopping stuffs. Eventually my dad passed away in a car accident years ago when I was very little- I was only 7 years old that time. Since my dad passed away things in the family had gone worse. Somehow, THEY made me do house works and chores for them, while they living a carefree live. Oh well ..

My stepmother and sisters went down to the dining room to have breakfast while I am doing the laundry. Say, I haven't eat anything yet.. When they finished I went to the kitchen and grab a piece of leftover bread and eat it. Oh I forgot to mention my step mother's name. Her name is Miyabi Fujikiwa Yukihira. She used to be a former Librarian.

This morning went by quicked and is pretty dull and boring like usual until I heard the phone rang. I went to grab the phone and speak

"Hello, This is the Yukihira household. How may I help you?" I said

"Miiiiikaaan!" The person on the line which was my best friend said

"Hotaru!" I replied cheerfully.

"Mikan, guess what, I am going to get a job in Tokyo, do you want to come along?" She asked

"Huh? really! that's great.. but I don't know just yet.. I don't have any money or place to stay there"

"Oh don't worry about that, my dad says he can lend you some money until you find a job and a place to stay." Hotaru replied

"Oh my gosh! really? thanks so much Hotaru, you and your dad are the best! Oh, when are you I mean we, going?" I asked

"The day after tomorrow, You don't have much stuffs to pack so that won't be too early for you right?"

"Hey!-"I was about to complain some more when she cut me off

"Anyway, I'll give you an advice. Don't tell your stepmother or sisters. Just leave a note on the day you leave so they won't try to stop you. "

"Roger! Ma'am!" I joked

"Hn. Anyway Sumire is also going to come by the way" Hotaru said

"OMG! Really?! This is going to be sooo amazing" I exclaimed

''Anyway baka, that's all bye." She hung up.

Isn't that amazing!? I am going to Tokyo! Can't wait till that day come! Hotaru also sent me a message that she'll come pick me up on that day at 6.00 am.

_Time skip- Day of leave_

I woke up from the sound of my annoying alarm clock AGAIN. I've looked around my room and stare at one medium size suitcase yes, I've finished packing since yesterday. Today is the day I am going to Tokyo and get a job. I looked at my clock,- 5.30 am, Yooosh, 30 minutes to take a shower get dressed and prepare breakfast.

6.00 am

I waited in front of the house for about 10 minutes, Hotaru should arrive by now, Oh look she's here, She opened the door and the trunk for me to put my suitcase in. I stepped inside the car and seated next to her. We arrive in Tokyo after 3 long hours of driving. Wait don't get me wrong, Hotaru is not driving, her driver is. Oh I forgot to mention we also picked up Sumire at her house when we left my house too.

Hotaru decided to let me stay in her condo for awhile until I can move out, she also handed me the money that her father lend to me. I really am grateful to her and her father, Mr. Imai, he is a kind old man. Hotaru also has an older brother, his name is Sabura Imai, they both are really identical! But no they're not twins. Sabura-san has already graduated a few years ago, and he is a doctor-in-training now.

Sumire said she had a relative here in Tokyo so she's going to stay there. Once we arrived at Hotaru's condo we started unpacking and rest afterwards. It was a long day after all.. which reminds me I wonder what's happening back home now..

_Meanwhile at Yukihira's household…_

"Mother! Mother! MoTHER!" shouted a panicking Miku.

"Why are you two so noisy in the morning?!" Their mother said angrily.

"Mikan is GONE!" Shouted another panicking Mei

"WHAT?! " Now their mother is surprised and shocked this time.

"She's gone! she left a note in her room, here" Mei said as she handed her mother a note which Mikan wrote.

"Let me see" Miyabi said as she take the note from her daughter.

_Dear stepmother, Mei-nee-san, and Miku-nee-san,_

_By the time you are reading this I am probably half way or arrived at Tokyo. I've decided to take my leave from the household and chase my dream. I am sorry for not telling you directly because I was in a rush. Hotaru's father, Mr. Imai, had allowed me to accompany Hotura to Tokyo, she is also going to get a job too in Tokyo along with Sumire. He had lend me some money so I can start getting a job and move somewhere until I can survive on my own in exchange for helping Hotaru doing her chores when she is away to work during my stay with her until I get a job and move out. I want to thank you for taking care of me since my father had passed away till now. But right now I decided to live my own life. _

_-Your stepdaughter and stepsister,_

_Mikan Sakura Yukihira._

And after she finished reading it, Miyabi fainted.. Just great .. who will do their chores now?

xxxx


	2. Chapter 2- Strawberry Cheesecake

Me: Hi minna-san! I am back with the 2nd chapter for this story! Please note that I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice nor the original characters, Please R&R!

xxxx

_**** It all started with 2 strawberry cheesecakes! ****_

_2 months later.._

It's been 2 months since Mikan left her house and move to Tokyo to find a new job. Many things had changed since then too.

**Mikan's POV**

Time sure flies! It's already been 2 months since I left and came to Tokyo, but I still remember it like it was just yesterday! Anyways, I've found a new job and moved out from Hotaru's condo to an old shaggy apartment... Lame but it's all I can effort. I was employed as a cashier in a bakery shop; it's like the best too! Ok to be honest, I was just employed there 1 or 2 weeks ago, I kept the money Hotaru's father gave me so that's why I can effort to rent an apartment, after that, I decided to find a job by looking through newspaper and which I did, I decided to move out from Hotaru's place, because I don't want to bother her anymore, she has helped me a lot after all.

Back to present, I checked my alarm clock and it is 8 am. Since I have afternoon shift so I continue to go to sleep then wake up not soon after and had instant noodles for breakfast. It's pretty boring in here, my apartment is pretty empty too, I don't even have a T.V! Everything in here are old, the only new is a large wooden cabinet which Sumire bought for me because she says that my apartment is an eyesore geez..!

Since I have nothing to do here, I decided to get dressed and go out for a walk, after 30 minutes I decided to visit Sumire. Oh by the way, did I not mention that she became a model? Yeah she's really good too! I phoned her earlier to meet me at a café to have a little chit chat hehe.

I entered the café and saw Sumire waiting for me at a table so I walked to her and sit down in front of her

''Mikan! What the heck are you wearing?! You look like a granny!" Sumire said

"Well, excuse me for not having much money to buy nice clothes!" I said back

"I thought I bought you a few didn't I?" Geez can she just shut up?

"Well they aren't modest you know! I can't wear something like that outside!" I argued'

"Pfffft! Are you sure you're not a granny in a teenager's body?" She joked

I just gave her an expression which looked like (-_-)"

"That's it, . . ." Sumire said

"I don't have any money!" Geez can't she understand that one simple fact?!

"I will pay you then" Sumire offer.

"But I've already owed you enough" I said

"It's ok, this one is free in celebration cuz you got a job" She said with a smile

"Wow! Thanks! You're a life saver Sumire!" I exclaimed

"Hn. Anyway what do you want to order? I've already ordered mine."

"Umm.. I'll have strawberry shortcake and an ice tea then" I replied

"Ok. Mr. Waiter! One strawberry shortcake an ice tea please" Sumire said to me then to the waiter.

The waiter nodded and left. After we (I) finished eating, we went out and go to a mall and Sumire bought me a few T-shirts and Jeans… well at least it's better than some short skirts and sleeveless tops she bought me last time.

I parted ways with Sumire and went home; I rushed to my bed and dropped myself on the mattress. .. It was a long morning. I made lunch and rest for 20 minutes then walked to my workplace.

Here I arrived in front of "CakeTalk" bakery (got the idea of name from the bakery named "BreadTalk") where they sell many delicious sweets and drinks! You can also sit and eat here too, (ok who am I advertising to again?)

I entered the shop and greeted my co-workers

"Good afternoon Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai! Afternoon boss!" I greeted my 2 favorite co-workers and my boss. Misaki-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai are a few years older than me, and no matter how you look at it, they look just like a married couple! I like to call them senpai, I don't know why, I guess it reminds me of my school day I guess

"Yo! How's my favorite little kouhai?" Tsubasa-senpai greeted

"Good afternoon, Mikan-chan!" Misaki-senpai greeted me

"Ahh, Sakura-san! Good afternoon to you too" My boss, Mrs. Konoe Yuigahama greeted me back. She's a middle-aged woman with kind gentle blue eyes and dark chocolate brown hair. She is very kind too.

I smiled as I went to change into my uniform and come back to the cashier counter. By the way, Tsubasa-senpai is also a cashier too, while Misaki-senpai is the the waitress. Oh, and their full names are Tsubasa Andou and Misaki Harada. Once the shop was opened, a customer walked in and we greeted; "Welcome to CakeTalk! Thank you for stopping by!" altogether. The customer smiled and went to take a seat.

"Hello, I'm Misaki. Would you like to take an order?" Misaki-senpai asked the customer. The customer told her orders while Misaki writes them down she then left the customer.

_8.50 p.m _

It's 8.50 pm already 10 minutes until closing that is, I saw 2 remaining cheesecakes so I asked Tsubasa-senpai something

"Ne, ne, ne Tsubasa-senpai, What happen to the cakes that aren't sold, will we still keep it and sell them tomorrow?" I asked curiously

"Ahh, no we only sell freshly-made cakes. What's wrong? You want to take them home? Tsubasa-senpai replied and asked me

"I can? Really Really?" I asked hoping for a 'yes' for an answer

"Yes if its left out then, one employee can take it home" senpai told me, with that a chesire cat grin appeared on my face. Tsubasa senpai chuckled and patted my head.

Yooosh! You heard him.. only 9 more minutes and you're going home with me you two! I waited patiently.

Suddenly, A customer enter the shop. Wow he looks very young and handsome too. Coincidentally Konoe-san walked out and when she saw him she came to him and greet

"Ahh Natsume-san! Welcome!" Does she know him or something?

"Natsume?" I said unconsciously wondering who he is or what relation he has with the boss.

"Huh? Mikan-chan you don't know who Natsume Hyuuga is?!" Tsubasa-senpai said in surprise

"Umm.. no?" I said back

"What?! Do you live in a hill or something? or somewhere where there's no connection somehow?" Tsubasa-senpai asked me with an expression that says 'unbelievable' on his face

"Uhhh.. I just don't have a TV in my house, and I don't read the newspaper much nowadays hehe.." I replied.. I should've just say that I don't have the money to effort them instead -_-

"For real?!" He is still unconvinced I guess. So I just nodded.

"Anyway, Natsumer Hyuuga is the boss of an organization called 'Dark Agent' it's a strong and big force it's all over Japan too!" Tsubasa-senpai told me

Though I still don't understand I didn't bother to ask him more questions, Well I was about to when I was cut off by

''Oi, If you've done enough talking about me, then hurry up and pack me a box of strawberry cheesecake" The so-called Natsume Hyuuga said

STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE! NOOOOO! waitttt relax Mikan, he only ordered one, you still have another chance, there's one left anyway!

"H-Hai!" I said then take the strawberry cheesecake out and pack it in a box I was about to wrap it until he said

"On second thought, I'll have two." Natsume Hyuuga said calmly

WHAT!?NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"huh?" I said unconsciously

"Are you deaf? I said on second thought I'll have two strawberry cheesecakes. Hurry up and finish pack already.

Though I don't want to I grabbed another strawberry cheesecake and put it in the same box and was about to wrap it I hold it and was about to grab a ribbon to tie it suddenly I slipped over something and spilled the cheesecakes out of the box.

THE CHEESECAKE! OH MY GOD I AM SO DEAD!

The cheesecake in the box was ruined! What am I going to do?! I have to act quick! I know I'll start a drama so he'll pity me and forgive me!

''S-Sir! I am really sorry please forgive me! Don't kill me please! I can't effort to get fired!" I said dropping fake tears

"Ehh? You ruined my cheesecakes, so you should be responsible and pay the price" He said with an annoyed, angry, tone.

"Please no! I am very poor, I need money to live and feed my children!" that's a lie

"You have children?" He asked though still annoyed

"Y-Yes!"I can't believe he believed me!

"Really? How many?"He asked again.. Is he really ..seriously… believe my story?

"Well.. ok" huh?

"h-huh?"

"I said ok, or do you want to pay for the cheesecakes for me instead?"

"N-no! thank you for forgiving me and sorry once again !"I said as I bowed

''Tch." He said and left

PHEWWWWWWWW I sighed in relief. I returned back home and went to bed

_Next morning_

I hear the doorbell ring so I went and open the door to my surprised I saw Mei and Miku in front of me

"Mikannnn! We finally found you! You have to come back and do our chores and houseworks for us! I can't take it anymore!" Miku said

"I can't believe you left us with all those works! I just age like 10 years older because of all those!" Mei complained

Tch.. These bitches! And who gave me all those works to do in the first place? And it's not like I'm like servant or slave or something!

"We moved here last month with the money daddy gave to mother! We have a house here now too!" Miku exclaimed.

I sighed then says

"Leave.''I said then shut the door

Obviously I know they will come again tomorrow or later perhaps.

After that I phoned Hotaru and told her what happened

"Hotaru. hey"I said

"Mikan? What do you want?" she replied in her emotionless tone

"Guess what, Stepmother, Mei and Miku moved here and they found my address, those 2 asked me to come back and work for them"

"WHAT? And did you say yes?!" Hotaru asked, surprised

"I didn't say anything just yet, though I kinda want to help them"I replied

"Have you completely lost your mind?! I know your head is thick, but I didn't think it was this thick" Hotaru said which made a vein popped out of my head

"HEY! Anyway, it's just that stepmother had taken care of me ever since my mother passed away, though she is cruel and harsh she did took care of my for quite a long time, so I cant just forget it like that.. its really complicated!"

"_sighed _Well it's your choice, I can't force you if you decided on something, knowing how thick headed you are" Hotaru said

''Hotaru.."

''If that's all then bye I'm busy" Then she hunged the phone.

I sighed and went back and sit on my bed..


End file.
